Courage Dwells In A Sound Soul
by Shortstackedfangirl
Summary: What if Maka's courage failed her during the battle of the kishin? What if they all failed in saving the world from madness? Years have passed since thy fateful day and our heroes are still fighting evil. Finally the kishin resurfaced, and they headed into battle. (the story is better then the summary!)
1. Chapter 1

Courage Dwells In A Sound Soul {chapter one} "Soul, morph. We have a job to do." Maka Albarn spoke sternly to her weapon Soul Eater. They had changed, all of them. Maka was no longer a flat chested bookworm, no, after that day she'd learned that being nice and positive accomplished nothing. She had become something dark, and it constantly nagged at Soul. Was the madness slowly seeping into her mind? He couldn't tell, she didn't talk to him about her problems anymore, she bottled them up until she got a chance to kill something and let all of her pint up emotions fuel her fighting. She had become reckless, and Soul had a feeling it would be her demise. Soul had tried to stay the same, and he held the past close to his heart. The fond memories before the world turned black with insanity, he would guide and protect his Meister. No matter how far she ran off, he would always pull her back. Because he was her buki, her partner, her old friend... He would stay with her even if the madness did consume her. And nothing would shake that promise. And even though her friends had changed, even they thought she was slipping, slipping into the madness that surrounded them. Tsubaki tried to remain the calm, parental figure in their group, but even she had grown a tough outer shell that Black Star was finding hard to penetrate. She was always the voice of reason, especially to her Meister. He still claimed the he would transcend God, but he was slowly loosing faith, he was slowly loosing himself, something he swore to himself that would never happen. He had become a force to be feared by his enemies, and sometimes his friends. His anger had escalated over the years, he wasn't the same proud and arrogant kid he used to be. Now he knew when to shut up and when to suit up. Even the Shinigami had changed, he had gotten over his symmetrical obsession, and he was hell bent on exacting his revenge on the Kishin. Revenge was his new aesthetic, and he would deliver his revenge precisely, and exactly. He was still the calmest, and smartest of their group, even though he had the most anger. That Kishin had taken his father away from him, and he would not forget it and give in, no. He was going to take Asura down to hell with him if he died, and he assumed he would given the circumstances. Liz and Patty did they're best to lighten Kid's mood in the beginning, but Liz had realized by now that the only way to get her old Meister back, was to kill Asura. They all had they're reasons. For wanting revenge, and they had been planning there vengeance for eight long years. Crona fought because his friends did, an because he figured it was wrong of the kishin to behave the way it did. He had been a strong fighter in the beginning, and still was, but he felt the madness slowly creeping back into his mind making his skin crawl. The waters on the distant beach were fading away, and the self questioning was beginning to resurface. Ragnorok had actually been keeping Crona sane, though the years the two had become somewhat of friends. It scared Crona to see how much his friends had changed, he was the only one that hadn't let anger and determination corrupt his point of view and that scared him... It was only them fighting off the madness, going after Asura. The teachers and other students were in charge of protecting Death City and it's inhabitants, since Lord Death no longer could.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~ "Soul, morph. We have a job to do." the green eyed Meister ordered her weapon to change into his death scythe form, at least she hadn't failed at that like she did in defeating the Kishin. Her weapon's crimson eyes met her olive ones for a few seconds before he reluctantly morphed into his weapon form. Once he shifted he spoke the same words he had told her before every battle through the years "don't do anything reckless" she always ignored his comment and ran right into battle. Because of the madness there had been more Afreet eggs then ever to harvest, along with plenty of witch souls. And as usual Maka ignored his warning, Soul snapped, unable to see her behave like this anymore. "Maka! Listen to me will you?! You've got to play this smart! Dot be reckless Baka!" he yelled at her. She closed her eyes sighing "I won't. Now let's do this" she allowed a small smirk to tug at the corners of her mouth as she ran full speed towards Asura. And Black star had actually made Tsubaki into a Death weapon, even though they couldn't properly celebrate the occasion "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode" the violet eyed weapon nodded obediently "yes" before morphing into her enchanted sword form. He closed his eyes allowing the power to flow through his body when he heard her soft voice "Black Star,be careful." she warned him, as usual. He laughed, causing the weapon to question his sanity, he hadn't laughed in years "Black Star?" he stopped laughing and opened his eyes grinning "I'm always careful. Now let's kill this bastard" he spat glaring ahead at Asura. This caused the weapon to smile, maybe he hadn't lost himself completely, the weapon's thoughts were interrupted when her blue haired partner yelled "Yahoo!" and charged towards Asura. "Liz, Patty!" the Shinigami called out to his weapons, who responded by saying "yes" then morphing into their weapon forms and landing in Kid's hands. Patty giggled "Asura is totally gonna get his ass kicked!" she cheered. Liz sighed "yeah, Patty he is. And Kid, don't die." the older weapon said softly to her Meister whom she worried about so much. Kid allowed a small smile spread across his face "revenge is my aesthetic and I will deliver it precisely and exactly." his smile slowly turned into a light smirk as he summoned his beelzebub and hopped onto it, flying into the future battle. Crona watched his friends running onto the soon to be battle field, but he couldn't find the will to move "the waters gone on that distant beach... I don't know how to deal with that..." Crona mumbled as the madness flooded his mind. Ragnarok popped out of his back and started shaking him "Hey dumbass don't loose your grip now! We've made it this far, you need to get a grip! Your friends need help stupid!" the demon yelled at his Meister desperately. Crona held his head and fell to his knees "I don't know how to interact with a Kishin though..." this caused the demon to slap the pink haired boy "GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT. THAT'S HOW YOU INTERACT WITH IT STUPID!" Crona stood up, with large pupils "I'll kill it, kill it just like that little one..." he smiled "Ragnarok," he started to command the demon sword but he had already morphed into his sword form. "kill it..." Crona repeated to himself before Ragnarok spread his wings and flew above the battle. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~CHAPTER 3~~~ A bead of sweat ran down the side of the DWMA Meister as she swung her death scythe at Asura only for him to narrowly dodge it again. Her thoughts were jumbling together, as fear slowly started to fade into the farthest corner of her mind. This was madness? That same sensation the black blood had caused so long ago, her fear was fading along with her voice of reason "Oi Maka!" her weapon yelled snapping her out of her thoughts just in time to dodge the counter attack of the kishin. She heard him grunt "Maka, your being reckless. Focus!" her grip tightened around her weapon "for once, just shut up Soul." she ordered. The weapon felt her wavelength starting to change, he was loosing his grip with her... She was slipping and there was nothing he could do. He sighed, "dammit..." he closed his eyes focusing on the black and red room, he opened the door that led to Maka's side. After opening the door to the pitch black room, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of the pin striped suit he always wore in his mind. His crimson eyes darted from left to right trying to locate his Meister in the darkness, finally his eyes caught sight of a small form in the corner. It was Maka, she was hugging her knees to her chest and her choppy bangs hid her eyes from him. She no longer wore the grey dress he had come to love, she was wearing her old fighting outfit. The plaid skirt and yellow sweater vest paired with the black trench coat that had always followed behind her like a shadow. He knelt down in front of her and rested a hand on her knee, this startled, the surprisingly young, Maka. She looked like she had before the day she lost... That fateful day when she had given up. She looked up at him with wide, innocent, green eyes that used to make him smile "Maka..?" she gave him a small smile and wiped her eyes, Maka rarely cried back then. He hadn't seen her cry since she was a kid.. She had locked her old self away in her mind to somewhat preserve her sanity, though Maka had misplaced her old self. Soul extended a hand down to the younger Maka and pulled her to her feet "I think it's time I got my old Mesiter back..." she smiled and nodded as he led her to a light shining through an open doorway in the distance. 'my attacks aren't having any affect on him, guess he's gotten stronger with age..' Black Star thought as he sliced and cut with as much speed as he could. "Tsubaki, death weapon mode!" the weapon nodded "yes!" before obediently morphing into a very large weapon crackling with the electricity of his own soul wavelength. The new mode had been painful for Tsubaki at first, because he was channeling his entire wavelength through her. She had grown accustomed to it though the years however, now it was only a small pain. He stared at the kishin with his green eyes narrowed as he ran towards Asura and sliced his left arm off. The kishin howled and fell to his knees in pain, he wasn't healing like he had eight years ago, even though he stood four stories tall, they were hurting him. An that made Black Star grin in pleasure. Death The Kid shot the kishin from long range, it increased the damage to Asura and Kid's eyes widened in amazement when the kishins arm didn't grow back. Maybe they actually had a shot at defeating him this time.. No. They DID have a shot, they would win. Even if it cost him everything, he would kill Asura. Even if everyone around them lost their lives he would end Asura no matter the cost. This was the least he could do to avenge his father.. "Liz, Patty, Death Cannon!" both of the Thompson sisters cheered "yes!" and morphed into their death cannon forms "wavelength is stable" Liz said calmly while Patty giggled "noise at zero percent!" Liz smiled "you're ready to fire." Kid smirked lightly, and shot two bright beams at the kishin. The light tore through Asura's right leg and caused the kishin to fall motionless to the ground. Crona landed on the ground next to Maka and tilted his head to the side "kill them all..." Ragnarok appeared out of his meisters back "no! Not the ugly cow, the huge ugly bastard in front of you dumbass!" he yelled and slapped Crona on the side of his head. Crona modded "right.." the pink haired man glanced at Maka once more before running towards the kishin. He readied his demon sword for a decapitation move but something ripped through his chest "what's this..?" he asked looking at the kishins finger which had torn through his chest. Crona looked up to see Asura laughing, Ragnarok laughed "we have black blood moron!" Asura's eyes widened as he stood up quickly only to stumble backwards from a beam of light barely missing his head from Kid's death cannons. Crona cut the kishins finger off and pulled himself off of it stumbling slightly "Ragnarok, Screech Aplha." the demon sword smirked as they screamed in unison causing the kishin to hold his head in pain from the high frequency. 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~CHAPTER 4~~~ As they walked hand in hand into the light, Soul glanced to see her closing her eyes. The light became blinding so he closed his eyes, seconds later he reopened them to see Maka lying motionless on the ground with her eyes open. On instinct he transformed back to his human form and laid her head in his lap "Maka?! Oi Maka wake up!" he began shaking her lightly but when she didn't move, he shook her harder and called her name louder and louder "Maka! There's a fight going on here, your missing out on the fun!" he looked down at her pale face and he could've sworn she had a small smile of peace on her delicate lips. He pulled her head up and hugged her to his chest now tearing up at the realization he could've lost her. Was this because of him? Was the younger Maka really an illusion of madness? Had he been the one to kill her..? He buried his nose into her hair inhaling the faint smell of peaches from her shampoo "Maka... I-I'm sorry... I'm-I'm so sorry... I... I screwed up" he mumbled into her hair as he let the tears slide down his cheeks. "Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled when she heard Soul's cries, the blue haired Meister jumped away from a poorly aimed punch from the kishin. He looked to his left and saw Soul Eater, his best friend holding the girl he knew Soul loved to him. What shocked Black Star the most was that his friend was crying. In the twelve years he had known Soul,he'd never seen him cry. His eyes widened when he realized that Maka must've been dead for Soul to react in such a way "Tsu-Tsubaki? Is Maka..." he trailed off. Tsubaki sounded as if she was on the brink of tears as she said softly "I don't know..." Kid heard the yelling and glanced to the left to see the same sight as Black Star. He heard Liz gasp and was certain he heard her sob, the sight was heartbreaking and Kid could only imagine Soul's pain. He knew how he would react if it were himself and Liz in they're shoes. Kid closed his eyes, he would not let his father,and best friend's deaths be for nothing. This was ending now "Soul! You need to get to cover, Black Star, distract the kishin while I power up.." Soul barely heard him, but obeyed and carried Maka's limp body and hid behind a rock for cover. Black Star began to object just like the last time they fought Asuar when he didn't have the spotlight, but Kid knew what he was thinking "my attack will weaken him. I need you to deliver the finsihing blow. Crona, help Black Star keep Asura occupied!" Kid closed his eyes and Liz began to panic "Kiddo, you're not doing the same thing as last time are you?!" when he didn't answer she sighed "be careful..." Kid nodded and began to power up for his final attack. Soul's heartbreaking scream had snapped Crona back to reality, he felt the madness weakening mostly because the kishin was growing weaker, his blue eyes looked to his right and saw Maka's motionless body. His eyes widened "Maka-Chan!" Ragnarok stopped Crona from running to her by saying "there's nothing you can do. The sooner this things the dead, the sooner she can get help." Crona was surprised by his demons understanding and... Kindness? In the situation. He knew Ragnarok was right and glared at the kishin, when he heard Kid's commands he looked at Black Star who nodded in his direction. Crona and Black Star ran towards Asura with their swords drawn as the kishin aimed the weapon in his throat at them. 


	5. Chapter 5

~Alternate Ending~ As the young Meister allowed her eyes to close hiding her green eyes from sight, Soul stared down at her hopelessly. Her grip on his hand loosened and he felt her growing colder by the second. He looked around to see all of his friends defeated, he didn't know if any of them were alive... "I screwed up." he stated simply and held Maka's lifeless body closer "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" he rested his forehead against hers and very gently kissed her cold lips. That was his first and last kiss with the only girl he ever loved. He heard footsteps and looked to his right to see Professor Stein and Spirit walking over. He noticed Spirit's eyes widen as he ran over and knelt beside Maka "Maka! She's just asleep right?" he asked and looked at Soul with a serious expression. Soul closed his eyes and frowned "my baby girl's just asleep right?!" he asked louder as tears began to form in the older weapons eyes. Soul let go of Maka's body allowing Spirit to hold her as he began crying. Soul stood up and looked up at the sky to see the red clouds retreating, and the solemn sun returning. It was in that moment, that it began to rain. Almost like the heavens were crying for the young girl, Soul looked up and let the rain soak him. He heard Stein an Spirit pick up Maka and go to check on the others, but he didn't turn around to look. He stood there letting the rain wash over his face and mix with his silent tears. He was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital alone when Kid walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee. Soul shook his head not saying a word to the Shinigami, he looked down at his hands and Kid rested a hand on his shoulder "Soul.. I can't imagine what you're feeling, but I do know that I'd feel the same way if I were in your shoes. I'm not going to tell you things will get better, because I can't see the future. But you have us, all of us to share your burden with. That's what friends are for after all" he smiled softly at his friend. Soul nodded slowly in return not sure what to say, he knew Kid was right but no matter what he did or what anyone else did, it wouldn't bring her back 'I screwed up..' he thought again. ~Two Days Later~ The entire DWMA attended her funeral, her mother came and Soul noticed Spirit trying to comfort her several times. Soul avoided them as much as possible, how was he supposed to talk to the family members of the girl he murdered? She was dead because of him. He killed her. And he was too much of a coward to speak to her parents, he knew Spirit hated him, her mom would to of she knew what happened. His friends talked to him trying to lighten his mood to no avail, the only expression he showed during the funeral was shock when his family walked in. His mother, walked to the casket and tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ear "I never got the chance to meet you my dear, but I'm certain you took excellent care of my son." she smiled at the casket as tears brimmed in her grey eyes. Soul overheard her statement and he was shocked, she didn't care when he left. She told him he wasn't her son anymore because he was a weapon.. He knew his fathers death years ago affected her, but he didn't realize how much it did. She walked over to Soul and looked at him "I know I was a terrible mother, I should have been kinder to you... You are my son. I'm sorry I ever said that you weren't, I couldn't be prouder of you." she wiped her eyes quickly trying not to ruin her make up "I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted to apologize." Soul nodded still in too much shock to say anything in return. As he watched her walk over to her seat he noticed his older brother Wes walking towards the casket. Wes leaned down "wish I could've met you, you sound like you were quite an amazing person from what I've heard, thank you for taking care of my baby brother." he smiled over at Soul and hugged him "stay strong Soul. You have mother and I if you need us." Soul nodded slowly as he walked away, he was in even more shock now. After the funeral, and everyone had left the grave side, Soul knelt down not caring if he ruined his suit in the dirt. He rested his hand on the mound of dirt and bowed his head "Maka..." he whispered not knowing what else to say as the tears streamed down his cheeks dampening the ground. He heard foot steps behind him but didn't bother to look as he let out a quiet sob, he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder which caused him to finally look up. When he did his eyes met a pair of green eyes just like Maka's, it was her mother. Soul wiped his eyes quickly "I'm sorry, it's my fault she's dead. It's my fault you lost your daughter, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." he said through more tears. He felt her hand pat his back as she knelt beside him "it's not your fault. Stop saying that." she said sternly, she even sounded kind of like Maka. He looked up at her and noticed her hair was the same shade as Maka's but it was pulled into a tight bun "but I tried to fix her! If I had just left her be... She would still be alive!" he stood up quickly, his white hair hiding his eyes from the woman as she said "Stein explained it to me, you rescued the innocent part of her mind that the madness didn't corrupt, he said the two halves of her mind were fighting it out. But what you don't realize is that she was herself in those last few minutes. She was the old Maka when she killed the kishin. And I imagine that was worth it to her. She got to feel like her old self again, yes she did die for it, but I think it was worth it to her." she stood up and glanced down at the grave "besides, at least you were there for her in her dying moments. I was half away around the world not caring..." she closed her eyes "you were there for her all those years when... When I couldn't even write a letter to her. Thank you.. Thank your for keeping her safe." she sobbed "thank you" Soul hugged Maka's mother and let her cry on his shoulder. Minutes later Spirit walked up and pulled her away from Soul "can I speak to Soul a minute alone dear?" she nodded and walked away, glancing over her shoulder at the two of them. Once she was out of sight Spirit gazed at Soul "she loved you, you know" Soul nodded slowly and looked back at his partners grave "I'm sorry Spirit, I should've protected her, I fail-" Spirit raised his hand signaling him to stop talking "Stein explained it to me. You did save her Soul. Thank you..." Soul looked at Spirit in shock. Sprit turned to walk away, and said "take care of yourself kid" before disappearing into the car. I graduated school a year later, and i'm still friends with everyone to this day. I even talk to Maka's parents regularly, I was able to forgive my mother, and gradually, very gradually, I started to get better. I won't say I got over her, I'll always love her with my heart and soul, I just learned to live life to its fullest. And I learned to appreciate the small things like she did, i was eventually able to forgive myself with the help of my friends being there for me. I'm glad to report that Mak's parents are back together, and Spirit gave up the cheating, drinking and smoking, for Maka. He's been clean of all three for years now, I couldn't be happier for them. After school,I forfeited all the souls I collected, I didn't want to be a death scythe without Maka as my Meister. No one would ever replace her in my life, so instead of being a teacher, I started playing the piano for people. I started out playing in cafe's but within a year me and my brother Wes were on a world wide tour with our Piano and Cello duet. I did learn to fight somewhat with out a Meister and I still help out the DWMA from time to time. Oh! I forgot to tell you how everyone else's lives turned out. Black Star and Taubaki are happily married with three boys, thankfully only one turned out like his dad. Liz and Kid are married with two children, only one of them is OCD thank god.. Patty and Crona are engaged, the wedding is in a month. That's pretty much it I guess... I still miss her though. The way her nose would wrinkle up when I said something funny, how pink her cheeks would turn when I teased her, and how cute her laugh was. Even though it's been years ago, I remember every detail about her, and I dream about her every night. And in every dream I hold her in my arms as we dance to the beat, and towards the end of the dream she always leans close to my ear and whispers a soft "thank you" before she disappears and I'm left alone again. 


	6. Chapter 6

~~CHAPTER 5~~~ "M-Maka... Say something... Say something damn it!" he yelled at his motionless Meister. He was cradling her limp body in his arms as he leaned against a pile of rubble that served as their protection from the ongoing battle "I finally know how you felt when I got hurt... This times no different... Y-you're going to be fine.." he lied to himself and closed his eyes as he grit his teeth together "you have to be ok.. I love you so much Maka..." he confessed after so many years of hiding it. What was the point in denying his feelings anymore? When he opened his eyes it made him feel sick because of how pale her skin was growing. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently while closing his eyes "I'm sorry I never told you while you were... And i'm sorry that you're dead because of me. There was nothing wrong with the new you.. I shouldn't have.." he rambled on while resting his head in his free hand letting the tears flow freely. This was his fault... He had go and try to.. Fix her when she was perfectly fine! Black Star jumped into the air slicing the kishin's skin as he flew through the air with accuracy and speed, while narrowly dodging the bean from the kishin's weapon. He heard Tsubaki's ever so cautious and caring voice in his head as always "Black Star, I know you're upset about Maka... Don't do anything reckless. I don't want you to end up like.." she shut her eyes tightly. The blue haired Meister nodded "you worry to much." he then sent duplicates of himself to attack all around Asura, his eyes widened when he realized the kishin's arm and leg had finally grown back. Meanwhile, Crona sliced and stabbed below the kishin, trying to take out his legs again. He couldn't shake the fear in his mind, what if she did die? After all of her years of fighting, only to be killed on the verge of victory. The thought made the demon swords master furious, he let out a scream and struck the kishin harder as tears clouded his blue eyes "Oi, Crona! What are you doing stupid?! Getting angry doesn't solve anything! Getting reckless isn't going to help her idiot!" Crona stopped his attacks to respond but was sent hurtling through the air when the kishin swung his hand down and hit the poor boy. Kid closed his eyes to focus on the increasing energy passing through his body, the young Shinigami's soul formed around him like a force field as his eyes glowed blue with energy. Liz an Patty transformed into the magnificent death cannons he used in this special attack "noise at zero percent kiddo-kun!" patty cheered happily while Liz sighed "resonance rates are stab.. You're ready to fire. Be careful" she warned her Meister. Liz gasped when she saw Crona fly through the air followed by a red beam from the kishin's weapon, the beam shot Crona while he was in mid air and made an explosion in the distance. Liz gasped "Crona!" as she watched in horror, Kid locked onto the kishin "Black Star! GET BACK!" he yelled as loud as he could before blasting his entire soul wavelength at the kishin. 


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Chapter 6~~~ The two blue beams shot through the air at lightning speed forcing Kid to be pushed back from the power. The beams passed though the kishin's lower stomach and leg causing the beast to fall forward onto his face seemingly defeated. As the power dispersed his weapons morphed back to their pistol forms, and Kid fell backwards with closed eyes and a peaceful expression. Liz and Patty both morphed to their human forms and Liz held Kid's face in her hands "Kid! Kid! Open you're eyes dammit!" Black Star glanced over his shoulder at them with wide eyes "Black Star, let's finish this. You're finally going to defeat a god." the weapon smiled causing her Meister to grin in return. He walked over to the kishin's unmoving body and readied his enchanted sword to decapitate the evil thing. As he swung his blade down, he saw the kishin turn his head to face Black Star, and the weapon in his throat blasted Black Star into the air. The Meister flew through the air and landed a good distance away with a loud crash and an explosion of dust from the impact of his crash. The Kishin used his arms to prop himself up and he laughed at Liz and Patty, the only ones who weren't defeated yet. Liz stood up wiping her tears away and holding her hand out "Patty!" she yelled to her sister, who transformed into her pistol form ad landing in the elder sisters open hand. Liz aimed down the gun at Asura "this is for Kid!" she yelled and began shooting the kishin repeatedly. He opened his mouth and the same red beam shot out of his mouth and sped towards Liz, her eyes widened and she threw Patty to the side to save her sister before the beam hit her in the chest and caused her to fly through the air "Liz!" Patty cried out and watched her sister land in a cloud of dust. Her hands clenched into fists as she glared at Asura, her eyes narrowed "I'm gonna break your neck for that." she ran towards the kishin and jumped into the air disappearing from his sight. The kishin looked around for her "hmm?" and before he knew what happened he felt her kick him the head followed by a loud crack of his neck. Patty landed on her feet smiling proudly, but her victory was short lived, as the kishin cracked his neck back into place. Pattie's eyes widened as his hand swung down and hit her into the air, she landed beside her sister with a sickening crash. With all of his opponents defeated, Asura let out a booming laugh. Sure he'd lost a leg and was too weak to regrow it, but he'd won this battle and that made him grin with madness. He let out another laugh before he felt something rip through his chest, he looked down puzzled, only to see the stupid girl from his last battle and her death scythe ripping through him. The blade sliced from the bottom of his stomach all the way to his neck, cutting the kishin completely in half. He looked to the sky and said "crud" before he unraveled leaving a red soul floating inches above the ground. Maka fell to the ground dropping her weapon in utter exhaustion, she saw him kneel down beside her through half closed lids. He was smiling widely "you did it..." she smiled at him lightly before allowing her eyes to close again, and everything went black. {MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHH I'm so evil!} 


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Chapter 7~~~ The next time Maka Albarn opened her eyes, she was in a hospital room, her head was pounding and she felt a weight on her stomach. As she shifted her gaze from the ceiling to her stomach, she realized the weight was someone's head. When her eyes focused she saw that it was Soul's head on her stomach, this caused her to smile and she reached out running her fingers through his hair. She left her hand on top of his head and gazed out the window to see the sun shining, rather then the usual red and cloudy sky. She felt his head move under her hand and when he opened his eyes he sat up immediately and rubbed his eyes. He mumbled "sorry" and stood up not looking her in the eye, until she leaned forward and grasped his hand "Soul.." he stopped but didn't make any movement to look at her. She sighed and tugged on his hand causing him to follow her pull obediently "will you sit down?" she asked softly. The weapon nodded and sat back down in his chair looking at the ground, she kept her grip on his hand and closed her eyes "Soul, I heard what you said.. I know what happened, don't hold yourself responsible.' But Maka I'm the reason you almost died! If I hadn't poked around in you're head you wouldn't have gotten hurt.' Don't say that. You saved me, I'd still be cold hearted and on the verge of madness if you hadn't done what you did... The two halves of my mind were battling it out while I was unconscious. Thank you Soul..." she said softly and looked at him waiting patiently for his answer. The weapon sighed and looked up at her with tears in his crimson eyes. She looked at him with concern and was about to ask what was wrong, but before she could say anything he had pulled her into a hug and was holding on to her tightly "you can be stupid sometimes... But I love you no matter what.." he rested his chin on top of her head. The Meister hugged him back and rested her head against his chest as tears fell from her own eyes "I love you to Soul..." she sniffled and buried her face into his shirt. The weapon allowed a few tears of relief to roll down his cheeks and on to her head "don't ever scare me like that again..." she nodded against his chest and let out a sob. In the room next door a certain violet eyed weapon watched her meister's sleeping form. They had all taken quiet the beating, but they survived. Much to the raven haired girls relief, she would've been devastated if any one of them had died... She was holding Black Star's hand with both of her delicate ones. He looked so calm when he was asleep... Something she rarely saw. He was always so loud and boastful, that not many people knew how sweet he could be. He always put her before himself, even if it didn't seem like it. And that was why she was in love with him, she had come to love all of his flaws, and perfections. Now that the world had calmed down, maybe she would tell him how she felt. Maybe she would take charge for once, she smiled at the thought and leaning down she kissed his forehead very gently in hopes that she wouldn't wake him. She was wrong however, she almost jumped when she felt his hands cup her cheeks and move her head so he could be eye to eye with her. His green eyes stared into her violet ones causing the weapon to blush lightly, he leaned up slowly and pressed his lips to hers closing his eyes. The weapon's eyes widened but as his lips moved against hers, she allowed herself to melt into his hands and closed her eyes savoring the sweet moment. The way he kissed her was enough proof that he loved her in return, he didn't have to say anything. Meanwhile in a separate room, Liz opened her eyes to the blinding light of the sun streaming in through her window. She hadn't seen the sun in years... She slowly sat up, wincing slightly, and looked around the room to see Patty laying in the bed next to her sleeping peacefully. She smiled I knowing that her sister was safe, but her eyes widened when she realized Kid wasn't in the room with them. If he was in bad shape they would've put him in the same room as them, and if he was fine he would be sitting there waiting for her to wake up. But there was no trace of him, the shelves were asymmetrical which told Liz he hadn't been in the room at all. If he had he would've organized everything, worry began to form in the pit of her stomach, was he... Dead? 


	9. Chapter 9

~~~Chapter 8~~~ Crona sat up in his hospital bed looking around for anyone in the room. He was surprised to see miss Marie asleep in the chair next to his bed, what was she doing here? Crona cleared his throat causing the teacher to wake up "oh you're awake!" she smiled. The swordsman looked at her and frowned "did we win..?" the teacher smiled widely and nodded "yes you won!" the boys eyes widened "is Maka... Dead?" he asked sadly. The teacher kept smiling "she's fine, she's the one that finished the kishin! She's going to be fine Crona, everyone's fine." this caused the boy to smile "thank goodness.." Liz rested a hand on her stomach feeling like she was going to puke, he couldn't be dead... She covered her mouth with her hand to silence a sob that escaped her lips. She closed her eyes tightly as tears began to stream down her face. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist pulling it away from her mouth "Liz?" her eyes shot open when she heard the voice, and to her relief she was met with a worried Kid staring at her "what's wrong?" she smiled and threw her arms around his neck "when I woke up and didn't see you I thought..." she sobbed onto his shoulder. Kid smiled and held her against his chest tightly "I was in the cafeteria.." she pulled away wiping her eyes "but you didn't make everything in here symmetrical..." Kid laughed "I was too worried about you and Patty, symmetry doesn't mean /everything/ to me. At least not anymore... You both mean more to me Liz." the oldest Thompson sister smiled widely and kissed him. 


End file.
